The Girl Who Was The Seasons
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Kaori Kunisada's new doctor, Hatori Sohma, sure is a weird one. You know...cos he's a seahorse. But you can't keep hanging onto the spring when the seasons just keep changing. Rated T for possible taboo in age difference. Reviews welcomed.
1. Prologue

(This story is based on the anime- not the manga. So Akito is a boy and Mayuko doesn't exist. I apologise to manga fans for the inconvenience, but I hope you'll read it anyway).

Prologue: A curse revealed, a bond never to break

"Uh, Sohma-sama," Said the receptionist poked her head around the door, looking worried.

Hatori looked up. "What is it, Suoh-san?"

"There are some people here to see you."

"Is it about Akito?"

She shook her head. "No…um, it's about…well, they look like they're from out of town," She lowered her voice. "I think that they're the Kunisada family from Tokyo. The mob gang. They've all got the blue butterfly tattoo."

Hatori shuffled his papers into place. "Send them in. I'll hear them out."

"Are you sure, Sohma-sama…?"

"Yes."

"Uh, well, if you say so…"

As she scurried off down the hall, Hatori felt his gaze move to the window. It was early September, into the heart of autumn.

Maybe it would snow this year…

"Sohma-san," Said a gruff voice at the door and he turned to encounter a picture-perfect gang boss standing there, flanked by two rough-looking men. His eyes narrowed.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm Kunisada of the Kunisada Conglomerate," The gruff man explained shortly. "I think you can assist me with something."

"And what might that be, Kunisada-san?"

To Hatori's surprise, the gang boss was on the floor, grovelling. "Please, Hatori-san! I need you to help my daughter!"

Hatori blinked. "And how might I do that, Kunisada-san?"

"You treat Akito Sohma, don't you? The boy who can't exert himself because of his delicate health," Kunisada said, his voice small. "Well my daughter, Kaori Kunisada, heiress to the Kunisada name, has a delicate condition also. She can still go outside, but when she overexerts herself she has trouble breathing and terrible asthma attacks…"

"You want me to include your daughter in my practice too?" Hatori said doubtfully.

"Yes. Seeing as you're especially skilled in this area then it's the obvious choice. If it's a question of money then I'll pay you double your asking price for the Sohmas."

"I'm afraid it's not a question of money, Kunisada-san, it's a question of time. Treating a girl in such a state would take my time away to be exclusively devoted to the Sohmas."

"Hatori-san," Kunisada said grimly. "With all due respect, if you do not treat my daughter then she will die. Do you want that guilt on both our shoulders?"

Hatori paused and looked out of the window. Golden, brown and red leaves were falling from the trees outside his practice. He could find no comfort in it- this world just kept going around and around…with no one there to stop this monotony.

"Very well," Hatori said finally. "I'll treat her once I assess her condition- if I find it to be serious then I'll take her on. If not, I'll see if I can recommend another clinic."

"Thank you," Said Kunisada gruffly, wiping his eyes. "You won't regret it, doc, she's a great girl."

"I'm sure she is," Said Hatori with a bland smile.

xxx

"Oh man," Kaori sighed, staring at the test in her hands. "Another D."

"Hey, Kaori, I gotta A!" Her friend Hikari beamed, skipping over to her desk. "Wow, it's such a relief to know I'm all set as far as Science is concerned."

"Yeah. Must be." Kaori muttered.

Takuma put his head on her desk. "Let me guess...D?"

Kaori sank lower in her seat. "Perhaps."

"Poor girl."

Kaori took a deep breath, and then beamed. "Nah. I always knew I was no good at Science anyway. No biggie."

Hikari looked worried. "You sure? Your parents might be mad."

"Nope. Dad's okay with this kind of thing...uh, pretty much." Kaori broke herself up with a fit of coughing. She stuck her hand in her desk and snatched up her asthma pump.

Takuma regarded her gravely as she inhaled. "They're more constant now."

Kaori laughed and shrugged, feeling a little shaky. "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

The bell rang and they all looked up at the clock in unison.

"Great." Takuma sighed, adjusting his glasses over his dark eyes. "I'm not looking forward to helping dad with the business tonight."

Hikari groaned. "Ugh! I have tea ceremony class!"

Kaori made a face. "Dad's set me up to go to some clinic in the middle of nowhere."

"Have fun."

"Will do."

Kaede Private School was a facility to teach children from prominent families, sons and daughters of oil barons, tycoons, old money families, lords and (in Kaori's case) mob gang heirs.

Now the entrance to the school was crowded over with kids in the black and blue striped uniforms, chatting excitedly.

Kaori noticed with a sigh that people still kind of avoided her, although it wasn't as bad as before. It was because the Kunisada conglomerate was still known to be involved with what could be described as a 'bad crowd'.

Drug dealers, murderers and the like.

Kaori herself took after her mother with looks. Her mother had had green eyes the colour of spring grass as well.

Strong eyes.

Her father had always told her that her eyes were the best part of her (although he had hastily added that all of her was beautiful too). Her small, elfin frame was something to be considered- despite all the junk food she ate.

Kaori's long black hair was a little dull, but her smile was the thing that attracted people to her. Usually it was a huge cheesy grin, sometimes a gentle look of encouragement often accompanied by a silly wink.

Not a beauty, not by many standards- but she was...uplifting to look at. Strong and proud.

Kaori didn't let the fact that she had bad health get her down. She was still in the kendo club after all.

Outside, Takeya, her chauffer was there to pick her up. "How was your day at school, Kaori?" He asked. (Having chauffeured her for more than ten years, the 'sama' had soon dropped).

"Fine." Kaori sighed. "Only two Cs and a D in tests today. Yay."

Takeya sighed. "Sometimes I think your onii-chan got all the brains."

Kaori glared at him. "Shut up, would ya? It was a tough day."

By her onii-chan he meant the kid wonder, Kaoru Kunisada, Kaori's little eight-year-old brother. The kid was only in elementary and yet his teachers wanted to move him into high school already.

Kaori's three-year-old sister, Kagome, was a lot more likeable.

Kaori stared out of the tinted windows of the car and rested her head against it.

A new doctor, huh? Not again.

Maybe it would just be better to not bother. She was going to die early anyway...

Kaori blinked and shook her head. Wow, someone was feeling morbid.

She glanced out of the window again to see a normal school, she spotted three people in particular who seemed to stand out from the crowd. A girl with long brown hair and a cheerful smile, a boy with big violet eyes and some guy with red eyes and red hair. He looked like he was yelling something at Violet Eyes.

Those are normal, healthy people. She thought.

Lucky them, I guess.

The car was reaching further and further out of town and Kaori closed her eyes, concentrating on the hum of the air conditioner.

It wasn't even that hot outside. It was September after all.

Maybe it would snow just like last year.

"We're here, Kaori."

Kaori opened the car door and pulled herself outside in a kind of daze. Her feet found gravel and she looked up at the wild network of houses.

Her eyes widened. "This place is like a village!"

"Hey!" A small boy with curly blonde hair bounded towards them, smiling. "Are you Kaori-chan?"

Kaori blinked, then nodded. _He's so cute..._

"Oh, hi! I'm Momiji Sohma."

"Nice to meet you." Kaori grinned. "Do you know where Hatori Sohma's practice is?"

"Yup!" Momiji looked at Takeya. "I can show her where to go from here."

"Well, okay, if you're sure," Takeya sighed. "Be careful. She once got lost in her own garden."

Kaori shot a glare at him. Just how many times was he planning to bring that up?!

Momiji laughed. "It's fine! I'm good at directions."

Takeya nodded. "Okay then. Bye, Kaori."

"Bye." Kaori snapped.

Momiji turned and begun leading her deeper into the mini village of the Sohma house. "I guess your Hari's new patient."

"Well, I hope so," Said Kaori. "I still don't know whether he'll take me on."

"Oh I think he will." Said Momiji, smiling. "He's a nice person, you know?"

Kaori sighed. "I hope so."

The clinic was quite big and old-fashioned when she saw it and Kaori followed Momiji towards the door and peered in.

There, sitting at the desk was one of the most handsome guys she's ever seen.

Of course, she quickly reminded herself. He's in his twenties and I'm sixteen. But he honestly was what Hikari would call 'a hottie'.

Dark hair covered his left eye completely, but he could see the other one was a kind of dark green. His gaze was steady as he looked up to see Kaori. "You must be Kaori Kunisada."

"Uh, yeah. That's me!" Said Kaori, bounding forward, looking a bit like she wanted a prize for this fact.

"In that case, please take a seat," Hatori looked at Momiji. "You can go, Momiji."

"Aw, can't I stay and watch?"

"No."

Momiji sighed, but then waved at Kaori. "Don't let Hari get to you, Kaori- he's always like this!"

"That'll be all, Momiji," Hatori said, his back to both of them as he studied Kaori's health report.

Momiji gave one last wave before bounding off.

"He's cute," Kaori commented.

"Yes." Said Hatori absently. "Now, Kaori-san, I've looked at your health record and it's quite a serious and advanced condition."

Kaori made a face. "I guess so."

"And yet, your father tells me you're still in the kendo club at your school."

"Yep!" Kaori beamed. "I'm pretty good too."

Hatori looked disapproving. "You definitely shouldn't be pushing your body to do sports."

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I think you should quit."

Kaori smiled. "I'm not going to."

Hatori looked at her for a few seconds then sighed. "I can't make you do anything of course, but I don't know how you expect me to help you if you're not going to help yourself get better."

"But I'll never get better, right?" Kaori said gently. "It's fine. You can tell me. I know I won't anyway."

"There is a slim chance you'll fully recover," Conceded Hatori.

Kaori blinked. No doctor had ever given it to her as straight as that before.

She had to admit, it was a bit scary to actually have someone agree with her that she'd never be able to be normal because of her illness.

"According to this report," Continued Hatori. "You suffer from constant asthma attacks, dizziness, faintness and temporary loss of vision."

"Yeah," Admitted Kaori.

"Of course, my first piece of advice for you is to quit the kendo club...but I doubt you will."

"I'm sorry," Said Kaori.

"Don't apologise to me. It's not my life you're shortening," Hatori went over to the desk and began writing. "I can give you better medication for you asthma pump, maybe pills too. However, I doubt you can avoid the dizziness or faintness if you don't slow your body down."

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"Well then, I can recommend you to a clinic which-"

"Wait!" Kaori started. "You're not going to become my doctor?!"

"Well, no," Said Hatori. "I'm afraid that I can't help you beyond medicine if you don't take my advice. I won't force you into anything."

"But, I...I don't want another doctor!" Kaori cried, her breath coming fast.

Why was she becoming so het up? Over this thing? She had had loads of doctors in her life- what made this one special?

All she knew was that she didn't want another doctor.

She wanted him.

How stupid... She thought. When you don't even know him.

"I-!" Kaori began again, but this time her lungs contracted and she descended into a fit of helpless coughing.

"Careful!" Hatori ran over to her side as she collapsed to her knees, her hand over her mouth, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "Don't overdo it!"

Kaori reached past him and scrabbled in her school bag for her asthma pump. She inhaled in it hurriedly, her lungs felt like they were being strangled.

"S-sorry!" She choked as the room rushed past her eyes in a hypnotic blur.

Dizziness overcame her and she slumped back into Hatori.

It was as if he suddenly became air as she felt his weight disappear and she caught herself on her hands before she fell. "Ugh, sorry, sorry! I'm really-"

Then she stared at the creature on the floor before her, lying on a nest of clothes.

A seahorse.

Kaori stared at the seahorse for a number of seconds, then reached out and poked the seahorse gently.

The small beady eyes looked at her balefully.

Oh God.

"Oh my God! I've turned my doctor into a seahorse!" Kaori realised, horrified. "That's never happened before!"

Then another thought sprang to mind.

Water.

Seahorses needed water to survive so maybe that meant that doctors who had been turned into seahorses might also need water!

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." Kaori scooped the seahorse doctor and the discarded clothes up in her hands and ran out of the clinic, trying to find a bathroom or something. It was almost an involuntary reaction- call it a gut instinct.

She fled deep into the Sohma complex and slammed into a small bathroom, passing several bemused-looking people in kimonos on the way.

Her hand raced over the tap and she created a hot steam of water, still balancing her seahorse doctor in the palm of her hand.

What did they do to people who had mercilessly turned their doctors into seahorses?

Maybe she'd be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and taken to the Secret Sohma Court (the SSC for short, of course) and she'd be tried by a giant seahorse wearing a white powdered wig and she'd be thrown into a well like Samara from _The Ring_.

Or something like that anyway. She needed room open to consider the options.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She kept gasping as she ran the water (adding cold just in case seahorses lived in cold water-which they probably did).

Finally she flung him in the tub and watched him anxiously.

If a seahorse's glare could kill someone...well, you get the picture.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaori explained to the seahorse. "You see, I just kind of fell over and now you're a seahorse! I swear, nothing like this has ever happened before! If I'd have known that I could turn people into seahorses then I-"

Poof!

The air misted suddenly, blurring Kaori's vision. A hand shot out and snatched the clothes from her arms.

"Oh my God!" Squealed Kaori. "A bath ghost!"

"I'd suggest you get out of here before the mist clears," Said Hatori.

Kaori could almost see him now-

She went red and shut the door behind her as she flung herself out of the room as if throwing herself out of a moving vehicle.

And no, she _hadn't_ seen anything below the belt, but she had seen him shirtless.

Kaori's mind wandered, as a hormonal teenage girl's mind does.

She had to admit, her doctor had a _nice_ body. Chiselled and perfect as if he was a statue. Muscled, but not brawny and slender but not too thin...

Okay, girl! He is in his twenties and you are _sixteen_ and have been for a minimum of two months!

So STOP FANTASIZING!

"About what?" Said Hatori.

Kaori stiffened. "Did I just think out loud?"

"It appears so."

She attempted a laugh. "Aw, gee, I am _always_ doing that!"

Hatori didn't look terribly amused at her 'shucks, ain't I a silly-billy?' production. "So now," He looked grim. "I suppose you know."

"Yeah," Said Kaori grimly. "I have magical powers."

Hatori glared at her. "You don't know at all, do you?"

"Huh?" Kaori looked up at him. He was quite a bit taller than her- she was only 5 foot 5 inches and he...

"It's best you don't know anyway," He put his hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just stand still,"

"No!" Kaori leapt away.

Hatori looked at her sadly. "It's best to get it over and done with."

"No! Go away! You're going to do something mean, aren't you?"

"Kaori," Hatori started, then swiftly added: "San. Kaori-san, aren't you frightened?"

"Of seahorses?"

"No. Of the fact that I became a seahorse."

"Uh- yes! What do you think? Of course I'm frightened! I can turn people into seahorses by just touching them! Do you know how many sit-com moments my life will now consist of?"

"Kaori-san!" Hatori was getting exasperated. "It isn't you, it's me."

"Are you..." Kaori blinked. "Are you..._breaking up with me_?!"

"What? No, I-"

"Oh, what? You're Mr. Commitment one moment and now this?! Who is she?! I demand to know! It's that secretary isn't it? Well fine- I only went out with you for the sex! ...Oh, hi Momiji."

"Hi," Said Momiji, then he turned. "I'll come back some other time."

"Kaori!" Snapped Hatori. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I saw a TV programme and always wanted to say it," Kaori grinned.

Hatori looked at the door. "Momiji,"

"It's okay Hari, I'll be back after you and Kaori-chan have sorted out your issues,"

"Momiji," Sighed Hatori. "She knows."

"About the cheating?"

"Can we _please _leave that subject behind us?" Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose, desperately trying to calm down. "She knows about the curse."

Momiji nodded. "Yeah, I guessed that seeing as your hair's all wet and Kaori-chan's face is all red."

Kaori's face went an even deeper red. "I didn't see anything!"

"It's not you who turned Hari into a seahorse, Kaori-chan," Said Momiji, his big brown eyes looked very sad as he looked at her. "It's the Sohma curse."

"The Sohma curse?"

"It condemns each Sohma family member to turn into an animal of the Chinese zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite sex."

"So..." Said Kaori. "I'm not a serial seahorse offender?"

"No."

"But..." She glanced at Hatori. "A seahorse isn't in the Chinese zodiac."

"Is that really what you should be worried about?" He demanded.

"Yeah," Momiji smiled. "It's supposed to represent a dragon."

"Oh," Kaori giggled. "Well that's not all that impressive."

Hatori was looking at her oddly. "You're not scared of me? Of us- the family?"

Kaori thought about it. "I'd be scared of the one that turns into a dragon and that's you and I'm not scared of your anymore- so, no. Not scared."

"Do you want your memory erased?" Asked Momiji flatly.

"Don't overdo the tact, Momiji," Said Hatori.

"What?!" Kaori stared at them. "You were going to erase my memory?!" She backed away, thinking: Okay, NOW I'm scared.

But! Said another voice inside of her head. If they can't catch you...they can't erase your memory.

Stealthily, Kaori backed away.

Hatori recognised the movement. "Kaori-san, please just stay put and-"

In a flash, Kaori pelted to the door and flung it open. "Bye, Hari! Bye Momiji!"

"Bye!" Waved Momiji cheerfully. "Come back soon!"

"Kaori-san!" Snapped Hatori, a little irritated over the fact she had addressed him as his pet nickname 'Hari'. "Come back!"

Kaori had to slow to a walk when she reached his practice on the other side of the complex, slipping on her shoes. Her breath was getting ragged in her throat and Kaori instinctively slowed her lungs.

She had come to ignore the stabbing pain that made her want to double over everytime she ran anywhere.

Kaori fumbled for her phone as she shuffled out of the complex towards the main exit. She drew it out and snapped it open.

"Hey, Takeya," She said. "Yeah. It's Kaori. Listen...could you pick me up like..._now_?"

_Next instalment: Chapter 1: When the snow melts..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When the snow melts...

"You haven't told him yet?" Momiji asked, swinging his feet off of the porch.

Hatori lit another cigarette. "No."

"Are you going to?"

"If things escalate."

Momiji beamed. "I don't think you will."

Hatori inhaled on his cigarette.

"I don't think you want to erase her memory."

"Of course I don't. But if it comes down to it I hardly have a choice."

"No, I didn't mean it like that,"

"Huh?"

"What I mean is that I don't think you want her to forget about you."

Hatori breathed smoke into the air.

"She accepted you. She accepted the curse." Momiji looked wistful. "And she seems to accept you most of all. I think she likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous- she's sixteen. And at high school."

"Ah," Said Momiji, grinning. "I didn't say anything about that. I meant she likes you as a friend- but you're the one who jumped to the conclusion!"

Hatori ignored him.

"I think Kaori-chan's pretty, don't you?"

Hatori shrugged. "I didn't really notice,"

"She has nice eyes, doesn't she?"

"Like I said-"

"And she saw you naked."

Hatori was not normally the kind of person that blushes, but he couldn't completely hide his embarrassment there. "She...I'm sure she was gone before the mist cleared."

"Didn't I hear her yell something about fantasizing?"

"I'm sure she was joking," Hatori went over to the door and lifted his jacket off of the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" Asked Momiji.

"I'm going to pick her up from school."

"Oh, Hari, that's so sweet!"

Hatori sighed irritably and threw his cigarette away, crushing it underfoot on the porch- a habit that he couldn't shake.

"It's not an endearing gesture. Firstly, I need to talk to her about the consequences of her knowing about the curse and secondly, I am still her doctor until I assign her to another clinic. I really need to inspect her lungs and make sure she's fit enough before I discharge her completely."

"Doesn't Kaori-chan get chauffeured everywhere?" Momiji blinked.

"I'll just have to get to her first."

xxx

"Ha!" Kaori grunted, almost lifting her opponent off the mat with her strike.

Her breath bit sharply through her lungs.

Ouch...maybe she'd overdone it...

"That was great, Kaori!" Enthused Aoi Sarashima, head of the kendo club. He ran over to her as she went to take a puff of her inhaler. "Have you thought about trying out for the Kendo Championships this year?"

Kaori shrugged and coughed behind her arm. "I'll have to see. I don't think dad will let me. I've been kinda ill recently."

"Hikari-san told me you were seeing a new doctor,"

"Yeah well...that kinda didn't go as planned."

_He turned into a seahorse and tried to erase my memory and last night I had a dream about him where he was shirtless and-_

And you're a sick girl, Kaori Kunisada. Said the righteous voice inside her head. He is _much_ too old for you. Maybe something like twenty-five, which made him a whole nine years older than her!

Damn it, damn it, damn it...

"Ooh, he's _cute_!" Observed Megumi Toyama, the daughter of a wealthy sports centre businessman. She was with a few of her friends, leaning over the school gates to get a closer look.

"Yeah, but he looks like he's in his twenties," Murmured Harumi Oda, a girl who had just transferred in and who Kaori didn't really know.

"So? He doesn't look so much older. Maybe a university student...?"

Kaori's heart was pounding.

Could it be?

Was it possible?

She peered over the heads of the milling crowd of girls and gaped.

There was Hatori Sohma leaning against a slick blue car, oblivious to all the stares his appearance was attracting, idly spinning his keys effortlessly on his finger.

"Who's that hottie?" Hikari bounded up next to Kaori. Hikari was definitely the kind of girl who appreciated beauty, having expressed a wish to start up a jewellery company when she was older and now her analytical, assessing gaze roved over Hatori. She finally nodded, giving him her seal of approval. "Fifty carat diamond."

Kaori flushed at her friend's ability to use her passion for jewellery as a rather suggestive innuendo.

She wondered when the right moment to explain that he was her doctor would come.

Then Takuma joined them, his bag balanced on his shoulder. "What are we up to, children?"

"Hot guy." Said Hikari shortly. "Ogling. Don't interrupt."

Takuma rolled his eyes as he looked at Hatori. "Yeesh, with guys like that I guess I don't stand a chance. Hey, Kaori, don't tell me you like him too."

"Uh...he's...my doctor actually."

"Huh?" Hikari turned to her. "You _know_ him?! Oh, introduce me!"

"Your doctor?" Takuma narrowed his eyes.

"Hot _and_ a doctor! I think I'm in love!" Swayed Hikari.

"So," Said Takuma. "He's...here for you, Kaori?"

Kaori flushed at the sudden intimacy those words implied.

_He's here for you._

It was stupid and much too jumping-to-conclusions for Kaori's liking.

"I think so," She offered finally. "I guess I'll go see what he wants."

As she jogged off, Takuma stared after her.

Hikari looked up and sighed. "You're going to have to tell her how you feel about her sometime, you know, Takuma."

Takuma looked away and shrugged.

"Oh, Takuma-san, Hikari-san," Harumi Oda approached them bashfully, ducking her head and looking up at Takuma from under her thick black eyelashes. "Good afternoon. I haven't seen you two all day."

"Yes," Hikari smiled, watching Harumi's gaze intently. "Quite."

"Ah," Said Harumi, looking down the street. "There's my car. Sayonara!"

As she sped off Hikari pounced on Takuma again. "And she has SO got the hots for you that it's crazy!"

"But I don't care," Said Takuma in a voice that was colder than his normal one. "I love Kaori. I've loved her for nine years. You _know_ that Hikari. I'll never be able to get over her with some idiot who just transferred in."

"Then tell her," Said Hikari. "Stop torturing yourself, ya masochist!"

Takuma laughed. "Yeah. Easy for you to dole out advice. But just seeing her every day is enough. What if I complicated everything between us? Ruined our friendship? Being in love with your best friend is so cliché and it's never easy. Watching her have all these dreams and knowing none contain me, hearing her talk of moving to distant places where I'll never see her and knowing that she doesn't care about me enough to have me by her side always."

Hikari watched him placidly. "Mmm, I know what it's like."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

His head snapped back, but he retained his composure, sure she was joking. "Oh?"

"Yes. I would have brought it up earlier actually, but I was scared for all the reasons you just pointed out." Hikari sighed and turned on her heel. "Now I've said it, I feel much better actually. Hurry it up, Takuma; you can take the train with me today."

He followed her in silence for a while before saying. "But I love Kaori,"

"Yes," Said Hikari. "I have gathered."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yes. But I can't undo your feelings as if they are loosely sewn stitches. No. You're just going to have to find a way to love me back."

"I see," Takuma said.

And he did- to some extent.

Hikari looked over her shoulder at Kaori. "She really does know that doctor guy, it seems,"

"Hmm, yeah whatever," Takuma brushed past her. "Let's go."

"Alright," Said Hikari and then she turned and followed him down the pathway.

xxx

Kaori pushed past the girls by the side of the road and ran out towards the car.

Hatori caught sight of her and then turned to face her. "Kaori-san,"

"Hari," Said Kaori (much to Hatori's annoyance at her lack of professional informality). She skidded to a halt by the car. "Um, what're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"About...your treatment."

"My...? Oh!" Kaori clapped her hands. "You mean you'll take me on as a patient! Like Akito-san?"

"...Until I find another clinic to refer you to," Hatori said. "And there is the matter of the curse."

"Oh don't worry about that, my lips are se-al-ed!" To emphasis this she made a zipping motion across her lips.

Hatori didn't look terribly convinced. "It's not my decision and...there are just things we need to sort out. I'll drive you home before six."

"Okay!" Kaori whipped out her mobile and began jabbing the pad.

_Dear Takeya,_

_Going out with Hari. He'll drive me home b4 6. Tell dad I'm with a friend PLEASE._

_I am anyway._

_Kaori_

_xxx_

As Kaori pressed 'Send' Hatori said: "And, Kaori-san,"

"Yes?"

"Do you...know those girls?"

Kaori looked round to see a crowd of girls outside her school, cooing over Hatori and whispering suspiciously over why sixteen-year-old Kaori was getting into a twenty-something-year-old's car.

"Uh, let's go," Said Kaori, jumping into the car.

Hatori got in beside her and started up the engine.

"So," Kaori began after around five very awkward minutes sitting in silence. "Do you have any hobbies?"

No reply.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Silence.

"What's your favourite colour?"

Nada.

"What's two times two?"

Zilch.

"You've got seven seconds to name all of the emperors of Japan since the Feudal Era...GO!"

"Kaori-san," He snapped finally. "Could you please settle down?"

Well that sure put her in her place. She was only trying to make conversation.

Kaori made the mature decision to sulk like a two-year-old until he apologised to her.

Then, realising that Hatori didn't really seem like the 'I'm sorry, let's be friends forever' type of guy- she gave up and looked out of the window, trying to interest herself in the pavements.

Finally, Hatori spoke up. "You're not very careful, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Getting into a car with a stranger?"

"Well I _did_ try to find out about you, but you completely ignored me so I figure, oh well, I tried."

Hatori sighed. "Yes, I...I'm sorry about that."

"Your forgiven!"

"But, you see, these aren't exactly nice matters I need to discuss with you," He glanced to the right and turned the car. "Did you...want to take a walk? People like walks, don't they? Maybe it'll make things easier."

"Sure! Love to!" Kaori beamed out of the window as she regarded the quiet little local shopping district that lay casually sprawled in front of them. To the far left of the road there was a distinct pathway that led into a maze of dark, golden trees high, thin grass and the bejewelled dappling of shadows that shone like an alternating mosaic on the soft, moist earth.

Kaori sighed. What lovely scenery. Poetic. Romantic, even.

The thought unwillingly brought her back to the vision of Hatori shirtless.

It wasn't that it wasn't an extremely attractive, enticing, male-model vision, but Kaori was desperately trying to grab her ankles to pull herself back to Earth.

Hatori would never be interested in a sixteen-year-old that he obviously thought was annoying.

...But what if he was?

They had their differences, sure, but couldn't love overcome all obstacles?

Couldn't it conquer all or whatever?

But what about the whole seahorse thing?

If Hatori could never embrace a member of the opposite sex like Momiji had said then...

Hugging would be impossible, putting his arm round her...

And obviously sex would-

_OH MY GOD! I am SO not having these thoughts about him! No! No! No! NO!_

How pathetic, Kaori thought, getting out of the car. She was sure as hell glad that he couldn't read minds or anything creepy like that (at least she hoped not). If he could hear some of her dizzying, hormonal teenage thoughts...

Still, Kaori pondered. I still do have a right to be a bit off-hand with him, after all, I did find out about the seahorse thing. And that's pretty bizarre.

Strangely though, she didn't care.

Not at all.

The thought of him knowing her occasionally less-than-pure thoughts about him was a much more horrifying prospect than a seahorse.

And anyway, Kaori again went deep into consideration. Aren't I getting a bit ahead of myself here? I mean I've only just met the guy.

Dum dum de dum, dum dum de dum, dum dum de dum dum...

No! NO- STOP IT!

"Kaori-san," Said Hatori. "You've been standing there for fifteen minutes."

"Ah, sorry," Kaori swung round, trying to look casual and cool. "I was thinking."

"Why were you humming a wedding theme?"

"Uh...was I?"

Hatori let the matter drop and reached in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Said Kaori, putting her hand in front of his mouth. "I have asthma, remember?"

Hatori blinked. He was always attentive and focused on who he was with...could it be that he was so comfortable around this idiot that he had completely forgotten her illness?

"Uh, sorry. Of course," He said, his mind still confused. "And anyway, let's make it quick," He headed for the town.

"No!" Kaori bounded over and snatched his sleeve. "Let's go on that path by all the trees!"

"You like trees?"

Kaori laughed at his question. He was so _weird_.

"Yes," She giggled. "Adore them."

Hatori didn't see what was so funny and said so.

"It's because you _seem_ serious and then you come out with this ditzy little question! Aww, you're too cute!"

Hatori didn't particularly like this comment, but he said: "Then here's a question for you,"

They were walking towards the autumn path, crackly brown and auburn leaves crunched under their shoes and the air was fresh with the promise of an icy winter. There were barely any people around and they were all buzzing about the town.

It seemed like there was just Kaori and Hatori and the glowing, fiery autumn forest.

"Ask away!" Smiled Kaori.

Hatori looked away, not meeting her eye.

"When the snow melts- what does it become?"

Kaori stared at him. For some reason, she didn't feel like laughing anymore.

His voice was etched with sadness and curiosity.

She sighed. "Let's see," She said.

Kaori thought about it. "It's an ending,"

Hatori looked at her sharply. "What?"

"When the snow melts, something ends. It's an ending and a beginning of something. It's the beginning of spring, but spring has to end too. Snow is like the ending to another cycle. You can't hold onto the promise of spring forever, you have to love all the seasons. The snow of winter is so beautiful and when it fades away I miss it."

Hatori didn't reply.

Kaori flushed at the silence. "Aw, damn, I bet the answer was 'water', right? That was my second guess."

"An ending," Said Hatori quietly. "And needing...to begin again."

There was a very long pause as they entered the woods and Kaori was startled when Hatori spoke again, considering and quiet.

"Yes," He said. "Yes, that's it exactly."

xxx

Takeya rang Kaori's phone for a third time.

Still turned off.

Goddamn it! That girl was going to get him fired!

He loved her like a daughter but damn it all, she could sometimes be such a stupid little child.

Nothing for it.

He'd just have to call her father and inform him of this 'Hari' person.

Takeya hated snitching on Kaori; it was like what his cousins had done to him in his much younger days- getting him in serious trouble.

But honestly, what else could he do when her father had instructed him specifically to keep him informed of all her friends for safety reasons.

What if this Hari was part of some rival gang?

The thought twisted his gut.

Right. That was it. He was calling Kaori's dad.

xxx

Kaori had listened attentively and now she sat on the bridge, swinging her legs in the air. "God," She said, wincing. "Poor cat."

"That's not really my point," Sighed Hatori.

"Can I meet the cat?"

"I...suppose, but-"

"Okay, when?!"

"Kaori-san! Please!"

"Sorry, Hari."

Again with the intimate nickname, Hatori felt slightly unsettled.

He'd just have to get used to it.

"So," Said Kaori, her head thrown back. "This Akito person is like your leader or something?"

"Yes,"

"And he's a controlling, evil psycho manic with a split personality and something against sunlight?"

"...I...suppose you could put it that way..."

"Maybe he should take up a hobby like Sudoku. Get his mind of running people's lives and whatnot."

Hatori made a mental note _never_ to let Akito come within fifty metres of Kaori otherwise fireworks would fly on both sides.

"Has he done anything mean to you?" Asked Kaori.

Hatori shrugged the question off evasively. "We've all had to deal with Akito in separate ways."

There was silence and Kaori admired the glittering blue-clear water below as it chattered over the pebbles.

"Hari," She said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

There was only the smallest pause before Hatori said: "No."

"So you're single?"

"Isn't that a variation of what I just-?"

"I see," Said Kaori, her breezy, off-hand and UTTERLY casual voice brushed over the next point so lightly and gracefully, she was surprised when her cheeks went scarlet. "I mean, with you being so handsome and all, you must have had a girlfriend at one..."

She trailed off and then howled with laughter, almost doubling over, putting out one hand to steady herself on the bridge.

"What is it?" Asked Hatori, feeling tense.

"That means that...you're still a virgin!" Kaori cackled.

Hatori took a step back, amazed and infuriated at her crudeness. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come ON, Hari- if you turn into marine life everytime you hug a girl then that must mean you're a virgin unless you..." Kaori considered for a minute. "Well I suppose you could rest on your hands and-"

"Please, Kaori, I don't think this is a suitable topic for us to be discussing."

"I know, I know, I'm very sorry," Sighed Kaori, but her heart was hammering.

Still a virgin- how utterly adorable was that?

Especially with him being so serious, stoic and world-weary.

"Now," Said Hatori. "It's my turn to ask the questions."

Kaori threw a hand over her heart. "Oh baby, I love it when you take charge."

Hatori took a step away as Kaori began laughing again.

This girl, he thought. Is so hormonal. Not to mention completely immature. It's like nothing goes in that little air-head of hers, and also that these innuendos are getting annoying.

"I know," Kaori caught his gaze. "I'm a naughty girl."

Hatori and Kaori felt their faces go hot this time and they both looked away.

"I'm sorry!" Choked Kaori. "I SO didn't mean it to come out that way! I'm sorry!"

Hatori bit his lip. "It's fine,"

There was an extremely awkward silence as Kaori slipped off the rails of the bridge.

"Uh, I-" She began.

"Kaori-sama!"

Kaori's head shot up to see five armed Kunisada soldiers kitted out to the teeth with artillery, each holding guns.

Oh God, dad, She thought. You didn't...

"You!" Shouted the lead guard, pointing his gun directly at Hatori. "Don't move!"

Hatori glanced at Kaori who looked mortified.

He sighed.

Being with her was definitely more trouble than it was worth.

_Next instalment: Chapter 2: Don't you dare change!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't you dare change!

Kaori stared, open-mouthed at the Kunisada police force. She could kill them. She could actually kill them all with just the sheer _force_ of her rage.

"Stop it!" She yelled, running over to Hatori and snatching his sleeve. "Stop right now! This is my doctor!"

_My_ doctor. Mine. Kaori flushed at the possessive tone in her voice.

The police wavered. "Your…uh… doctor?"

"Yes! Hatori Sohma!"

The doctors squinted at Hatori as he stood there in his respectable charcoal grey suit, his clean-cut handsome face was serious and calm and he looked a cool and intelligent adult.

The soldiers shuffled slightly.

"Ah…" Said the head guard. "Is that true? Are you Hatori Sohma?"

"Yes, that _is_ my name," Hatori treated them to his iciest look. "And you are?"

"Uh…th-that is of no concern to you!" Snapped the head soldier.

There was a moment of awkward silence- the kind where no one knows exactly what to say and they're all just waiting for someone to distract them.

Hatori cleared his throat. "Are you going to keep pointing that gun at me?"

The gun was lowered quickly.

"Thank you," Said Hatori.

"Well, chief," One of the soldiers whispered. "What do we do?"

"Drive back, I guess..." Said someone else.

"Excuse me!" The chief snapped. "I give the orders here!"

They all looked at Hatori and Kaori's pissed off expressions.

There was a small pause, then:

"Move out, men! Kaori Ojou-sama is safe!"

They tried to retreat.

"Hey!" Kaori shouted, stepping in front of them.

No way were they going to sidle their ways out of THIS one!

"First off, you tell me who sent you."

They looked slightly horrified by this, but one brave one piped up:

"Uh, that would be your father."

_I KNEW IT!_

"Oh really?" Kaori snarled, and then shot a worried glance at Hatori. Knowing that her father might attempt to kill him whilst being with her was enough to put anyone off.

"I see." Said Hatori calmly.

_He hates me…_ Kaori thought blackly. _And why not?_

"Okay, I want you to apologise to Hari!"

"Sorry…uh…Sohma-san," Said the head soldier. "I believe we were misinformed."

"It's quite alright. No need to apologise."

Kaori studied Hatori as the soldier retreated backwards. He _looked_ unbothered but…

"Uh, Ojou," Said the spokesman of the soldiers. "We were also ordered to take you back home…"

"Okay, look! For the last time-!"

"Kaori-san," Said Hatori sharply and Kaori jumped.

He was back to calling her 'san'…

"You need to go home. I've explained all I needed to and I've told you about Akito. I only came to warn you and nothing more."

Kaori's heart sank.

_God knows when I'll see him again…_

To her surprise, Hatori fell into step with her as she walked back with the soldiers.

"Huh? What are you-?"

"I need to explain to your father about the misunderstandings," Said Hatori. "And he also needs to know that I've decided to take you on as my patient."

Kaori stared at him, her eyes starry. "Hari!"

"But you'd better not be any trouble."

"I won't! I promise, Hari!" Kaori felt like her spirit had been lifted.

He was going to treat her- and she needed treatments a lot.

What did this mean?

It meant spending time with Hari!

Internal victory dance much?

…NO! Kaori told herself. NO! YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN AN OLDER MAN!

This reminded her…

"Hari," Said Kaori sweetly as they approached the car. "How old are you?"

Hatori glanced at her. "Twenty-seven."

Kaori felt her mouth drop open.

That made him a whole _eleven_ years older than her!

ELEVEN!

When she was being born, he might have had a girlfriend! Sure, it might not have been serious or anything, but he still might have! He would have been thinking about girls and friends and what career he wanted to do…

All while a tiny squalling baby was being christened: 'Kaori'.

Oh God, what a freaking age difference.

No, it was more of an age _gulf_.

So...when she herself was twenty-seven, he'd be thirty-eight...

And when she was thirty-eight...

No. It didn't bear thinking about.

Then Kaori remembered.

Her illness.

If that kept up then she might not make it to twenty. Let alone twenty-seven.

Something cold and rebellious settled itself in Kaori's stomach.

So what if he was eleven years older?

Did it matter when she was going to die soon anyway?

The soldiers meekly took their van back to the Kunisada residence, Kaori and Hatori drove in Hatori's car.

It was unusually silent between them.

"Are you okay?" Asked Hatori.

Kaori jumped. "Huh? Oh, yes. Fine, thanks," To quell the silence she leaned forward and said: "Hey, can I turn on your radio?"

"If you want."

"Cool!" Kaori found a channel she liked and sat back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hatori grimace.

"You don't like American rap?" She asked him.

He gave her a wry look as if to say: Do I _look_ like someone who likes American rap?

Kaori let the subject drop, but after a few songs she said: "Alright. That's my turn up- now you choose what we play!"

"I don't really mind."

"Fine, we'll listen to more rap."

Hatori hand shot out and he switched channels.

Classical.

Typical.

It wasn't that Kaori didn't like classical music, but she liked upbeat music much more.

Classical music made her restless and a little irritable.

Hatori smiled at her reaction as he glanced at her. "And I'm guessing you're not a big fan of Chopin?"

"I'm not exactly his number one groupie, let's put it that way."

"Kaori-san," Said Hatori.

"Uh, really, Hari, you don't have to add 'san'-"

"I want to ask you something,"

"Uh, yes?"

"Were you...honestly not at all scared by my true form?"

"True what?"

Hatori looked peeved. "The... seahorse."

"Oh! THAT true form!"

Hatori had to bite his tongue so as not to demand what other true form there was.

"Yeah, I was scared at first- but that was only because I thought that I'd turned you into a seahorse forever. I guess the relief that I hadn't washed away the scaredness." She paused. "Is 'scaredness' a word?"

"No."

"Oh. ...Because I thought it might be."

"It isn't."

The car pulled up behind the van outside the Kunisada house.

Kaori lived in a sprawling complex that integrated the old Japanese style and a far for Western version. There were a lot of separate houses, not that much different from the Sohma complex, but Kaori's house was smaller and a lot more modern.

They walked in the front entrance with the soldiers, a wide doorway leading into the huge cube that was the main residence where the family lived.

The first thing they saw, sitting cross-legged on the twisting stairs was Kaoru, smiling.

Kaoru was like his sister in looks, but would probably grow up to break a lot more hearts. His hair was silkier, his skin was flawless, his smile and expressions were always cool and calculating. Very much the evil little brother.

Kaori's one victory over him was that she had her mother's dark green eyes.

He won everything else.

"Hello, onee-sama," He smiled. "A little late, aren't you?"

Kaori was about to tell him to piss off when she realised Hatori was here.

Did she really want to seem like an unreasonably harsh person in front of him?

"And who's he?" Kaoru pointed to Hatori. "A boyfriend of yours?"

Okay! This punk was asking for it!

"Just you watch your smartass mouth you little troll!" Kaori began to stalk meaningfully towards him.

The soldiers stepped back. The Kunisadas were temperamental.

When they got into fights it was best to just stand back and-

"Hey," Said Hatori.

He had moved to Kaoru's side without the boy even noticing.

Kaoru glared at him petulantly. "Yes?"

"Do you have a problem with me?"

Kaoru considered the question. "Depends on what you were doing with my sister."

"So you care about your sister?"

"No! But I-!"

"If you don't care then stop being such a pest," Said Hatori, looking at the kid with steely eyes. "I'm just her doctor. Nothing more. And if you don't care about her you obviously don't need to know whether I've decided to treat her or not."

Kaori stared at him. Go Hatori!

She doubted anyone had ever stood up to Kaoru like that!

Before Kaoru could splutter out an answer, Kagome, Kaori's youngest sibling, tottered unsteadily into the room. Her big fawn-like eyes took in the scene placidly before she walked up to Hatori and patted his leg to get his attention.

"Onii-san," She said and displayed to him a badly-drawn picture of a castle. "Castle."

Hatori smiled at her. "That's right,"

Kaori almost fainted. He could stand up to Kaoru and he was good with kids!

Can anyone say: Dream come true?

"Kaori!" Kaori's dad burst through the door towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Said Kaori, startled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Takeya said that you had run off with some guy called Hari," Kaori's dad seemed to notice Hatori for the first time. "Oh, hello, Dr. Sohma,"

Hatori looked a little uneasy. "Hello, Kunisada-san,"

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Come on, dad. Did you have to send the police force after me?"

"Kaori, you're next in line to the Kunisada legacy! Of course I did! Now, where is this Hari person?"

"Uh...look, that's not the point," Kaori snapped.

"Kunisada-san," Said Hatori calmly. "I believe the nickname 'Hari' refers to myself."

Kaori almost fainted. What was he _doing_?

Kaori's dad stared. "Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me the first time," Said Hatori stiffly. "I took your daughter from school without consulting you- yes, I admit that. But the matters I had to talk to her about did not regard you in any way."

"Well I-!" Began Kaori's dad.

"They regarded Kaori's health."

Kaori's dad shut up.

"I will take Kaori on as my patient as I have taken Akito Sohma on. I'll expect her to attend my practice every day and furthermore-"

"Hey, that's great news!" Kaori's dad beamed. "Sorry I thought you were some pervert after my daughter, Hatori," Here, he slapped his shoulder.

Hatori looked annoyed. "No problem."

"Huh, I wouldn't write him off as one just yet," Said Kaoru bitchily, and then retreated hastily into the next room before Kaori could kill him.

"You still sent the police after him, dad!" Kaori protested.

"Oh, Kaori, don't hang onto the past!" Her dad patted her head.

_Kaori takes after her father,_ Thought Hatori. _So much so that it's almost laughable. But what about her mother...?_

"Hatori," Continued Kaori's father. "Stay for dinner. Please, it's the least I can do for almost getting you shot."

"Yeah," Muttered Kaori. "A bowl of rice should cover it."

"No, sorry," Said Hatori. "I really need to be getting back to my clinic."

"Hmm, well, if you really must."

Kaori felt her spirits drop a little, but she reminded herself that she'd be seeing Hatori practically every day from then on!

It was a nice thought to mull over as Kaori went through the rest of her day.

She dreamily ate dinner with her family.

"Kaori!" Snapped Kaoru. "I said: could you pass the salt?"

"Salt," Echoed Kagome unnecessarily.

"Hmm," Said Kaori. Then, "Dad,"

"Yes, Kaori?"

"I want a seahorse."

Her father stared at her. "A seahorse?"

"Yep!" Kaori said. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to learn how to take care of a seahorse."

"This is...sudden."

"So can I?"

"Well, of course, but, uh-"

"Thank you, dad!" Kaori smiled. "I think I'll drop by the pet store tomorrow!"

"Remember, you have to go to the clinic tomorrow," Said her father sternly. "No skipping it like the last clinics."

"I know," Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Please," Said Kaoru wearily. "Can _someone_ pass me the salt?"

"Salt!" Echoed Kagome.

xxx

"Mmm," Said Akito, watching the water in the pond below ripple softly. "So Hatori's been keeping a secret from me. And quite an interesting secret at that. Are you sure, now?"

"Yes," Said Tsubomi Suoh, Hatori's receptionist, nodding her head. "When he came back after seeing Kunisada-san, he immediately added Kaori's name to his patients list, but...well; I think he was planning to take her on before that. I heard him talking to Momiji Sohma-san about it."

"Momiji too?" Akito sighed. "My, it's a conspiracy."

"Please, Akito-sama," Said Suoh-san uneasily. "You won't...do anything to Hatori-san now I've told you this, will you?"

Akito considered, he watched a white butterfly as it hectically crossed his line of sight. It's papery wings flapped vigorously and it ducked and peaked across the way as if it was climbing invisible mountains.

_How pretty,_ He thought absently.

"No," He said after a while. _Not yet._

"Kaori-chan sounds like an interesting person. I should meet her first of all. But, I wonder...does she know..."

_About the curse._

"Know what, Akito-sama?" Suoh-san blinked.

"Nothing," Akito snapped, suddenly angry. "You can go."

Suoh-san hesitated for a split second before scurrying out of the room.

"Of course," Akito said out loud to the semi-dark room, lit only by the dying light of day outside. "Hatori can't have forgotten. He's already learnt the price of love- surely he can't have forgotten."

Akito shook his head. _These pesky zodiac animals. Whatever shall I do with such unfaithful followers?_

The only way to deal with Hatori was to take his new pet away.

This girl could never heal the wound Kana had made, but maybe...maybe she could ease the pain.

Akito couldn't have that.

After a while, Hatori might even develop an interest and then who knew how much work it would be to split them apart all over again.

What a pain.

Akito caught sight of the white butterfly again.

Caught in a spider's web, it seemed.

He felt a smirk tweak his lips. How deliciously symbolic.

_You see, Hatori,_ Akito thought. _I am the spider that has woven the web of this family. Once you catch a butterfly on the strands then it cannot get free until it has lost its life. If you want to make Kaori a butterfly then so be it._

_So be it._

Akito stood up. There was a lot to plan.

It seemed that Kaori had the same illness as him in a slightly milder sense.

Yes, the days ahead looked very interesting.

But, if Akito had turned before going inside, if he had inclined his head to look back at the web that had so mesmerised him...

Then he would see that the hectic white butterfly was still fighting.

Freeing herself from the sticky white strands she flew up and up and up into the dusty darkness of the early night.

A pale, colourless star that just kept on flying.

She'd probably get caught again of course.

But just not like that.

Not like that.

xxx

"Okay," Said Kaori. "What should I call him?"

"Mr. Sea Horse." Said Hikari.

"You know," Said Kaori stiffly. "I get the feeling that you're not even trying."

"Really? How strange."

"Takuma then," Said Kaori, swooping in on him. "What should I call this beautiful new seahorse of mine?"

He frowned. "Bubbles?"

Kaori winced. "That's pretty uninventive."

"Then make up your own damn name."

"Okay, okay, let's not get defensive here!" Kaori said, pretending to recoil and almost knocking over a bag of cat food as she pranced about the pet shop. "Okay, just give me a boy's name! Hikari!"

Hikari frowned. "Well, its autumn and when you have a boy in the autumn you usually call him 'Akito', don't you? Because Akito means autumn."

"Exactly!" Kaori cried and smiled at the goldfish. "Fine! His name is now officially Akito Kunisada!"

"Congratulations," Said Takuma. "Can we go?"

"Oh yeah," Said Kaori. "I have my doctor's appointment."

Takuma sighed irritably. "Are we ever going to have some time together?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow and Kaori blinked.

Takuma flushed. "I mean...as a three of course."

"A threesome," Hikari shook her head solemnly. "How shocking."

"No! Not like that!" Faltered Takuma.

"Yes, well anyway," Kaori cleared her throat. "I've got a doctor to annoy the hell out of. Bye!"

"Wait, do they allow seahorses in the clinic?" Asked Hikari.

Kaori grinned. "He won't mind."

Takuma frowned at her. "How do you know?"

"Trust me," Smiled Kaori as she ran out of the pet shop. "He likes seahorses! I can feel it!"

xxx

"Here!"

As soon as Kaori had walked into the practice she had shoved a small bag under Hatori's nose.

Hatori looked up from the important reports he had been reading and glared at her. "May I help you?"

"Like I said: Here!" Kaori wiggled the bag.

Hatori took it unwillingly. "What's this?"

Kaori rolled her eyes. "A trampoline. Just _open_ it, will you?"

As Kaori bounded up to the examination table and perched herself upon it, Hatori opened the bag and took out the small, flat packet.

He stared at her. "What is it?"

"Mysid shrimp biscuits," Kaori beamed. "Full of salty goodness. _Doubles_ gill health and reduces the chance of fin rot by over fifty percent. Neat, huh?"

There was a pause.

"What?" Hatori demanded.

"Well," Said Kaori. "I thought that you might get a bit hungry in your fishy form so I got you some treats. No need to thank me."

_Good,_ Thought Hatori, pissed off. _I wasn't planning to._

"Plus," Continued Kaori. "If you're a good boy then I'll buy you some larvae worms for next time, 'kay?"

"Listen, Kaori-san," Said Hatori in a very controlled, patient voice. "I don't know exactly what you're trying to accomplish with these shrimp-"

"_Mysid_ shrimp." Corrected Kaori.

"Indeed. But I can assure you that I don't need anything like that, I only transform for less than a minute at a time."

"Well yeah," Conceded Kaori. "But you're kinda like a seahorse, aren't you? I mean, you're part seahorse part man."

"That's _not_ the way it works!"

"Okay, okay, look. I'll hug you and you can try on this adorable little seahorse hat I bought you-"

"Kaori-san-!"

"Uh, Sohma-sama," Suoh-san knocked on the door. "I brought the syringe you wanted."

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to calm down. "Thank you, Suoh-san. Please put it on the desk."

Kaori stiffened. "Syringe?"

Hatori looked up. "You don't like syringes?"

Kaori shook her head. "No! They're scary!"

A strange expression had taken over Hatori's features. Glittering and intense, something that seemed to spell something along the lines of: Revenge.

"Well," Said Hatori, sighing. "That's too bad. I'm afraid you need one if you're to continue breathing properly."

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"Not really, no."

"B-but, Hari-!"

Hatori picked up the needle calmly. "Hold still."

"Uh, but...Sohma-sama," Blinked Suoh-san. "Kaori-san doesn't actually _need_ an injection- tablets are also an alternative-"

"You can file those reports now, Suoh-san," Interrupted Hatori. "Now, Kaori-san, just roll up your sleeve..."

"Huh? No! What was that about tablets?"

"The injection is more effective."

Kaori cowered back as Hatori approached her, syringe poised.

"This is sexual harassment! Get away from me, you rapist! I have witnesses! The voices in my head saw it all- ow! No-o-o-o!"

xxx

"There," Said Hatori, giving Kaori a wrapped sweet. "And you even get a lollipop."

"You can't bribe me with your fancy lollipops," Kaori snapped, stuffing it in her mouth. She rubbed her arm. "It hurts!" She whined.

"Nonsense. It can't hurt that much."

"Well it does!"

"Stop being so dramatic."

"You stabbed me with a needle and _I'm_ the dramatic one here?" Kaori sniffed, deciding to sulk the rest of her check-up away. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah, Hari, I want you to meet someone."

Kaori ran round to where she had put her satchel and carefully picked up a plastic water bag with her seahorse inside.

"Oh no," Murmured Hatori.

"His name's Akito."

"What a lovely name,"

"Why, thank you." Kaori held up Akito to Hatori's face. "Say hello!"

"Hello." Sighed Hatori, deciding to humour her.

"No, silly!" Sighed Kaori. "Say it in seahorse language."

"There isn't a seahorse language."

"Oh come on. There must be a seahorse language."

"There isn't."

"Well I think you're wrong!"

"Then do so."

"You have to know a few words!"

"There aren't any words."

"What about a few meaningful glances?"

"No."

"Maybe if you transformed-"

"No."

Kaori pouted and put the bag to her ear. "What's that Akito? You think Hatori's a meanie for not talking to you like any decent person would?"

"Kaori-san, please sit on the examination table."

"You're just jealous because I can speak seahorse."

"Now, please."

Kaori skipped over and perched on the table once more, swinging her legs. "Do you think fish really talk to each other?"

"No."

"Do you think they want to?"

"No."

"Do you think whales can talk?"

"No."

"Do you think they only talk when humans aren't around?"

"No."

"What about dolphins?" Kaori continued as Hatori checked her pulse and wrote something on a clipboard. "Don't you think they communicate somehow?"

"I have no idea. Inhale, please."

Kaori inhaled and held it for a few seconds whilst he measured her pulse.

When she was allowed to breathe properly again, she continued.

"I suppose pods of dolphins have to communicate from time to time. To find out where all the sharks are. But don't you think that somewhere down the line there was a nice shark who liked dolphins but the dolphins wouldn't accept him because he was a shark and he had identity issues?"

"Exhale, please."

He took the readings.

"I suppose everything has its own special way of speaking. Like cats, for example. I think cats can talk to each other. In fact, this one time-"

"Kaori," Snapped Hatori, unable to stop himself. "Please stop speaking for a few minutes. Please."

Kaori stared at him and for a second he wondered if he'd hurt her feelings, but then she said:

"You called me Kaori and not 'Kaori-san'."

"I apologise."

"No, don't! I prefer it this way," She smiled. "Hari."

Hatori sighed and turned away. "Please take off your school sweater, Kaori-san,"

Kaori recoiled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I like you and all, but I'm not ready for the next step in this relationship! I'm a delicate young woman you know and if you think you're just going to have your way with me on an examination table then forget it! Maybe a hot springs..."

"Kaori-san," Said Hatori. "Please try to calm down. I need to feel your heartbeat and I can't do that with your sweater on."

"...Oh. Right." Kaori whipped her sweater over her head, beaming. "For a second there I thought you just wanted to have sex with me!"

Hatori was on the brink of slamming his head into a brick wall several times.

He had a feeling that after Kaori's appointments he might need to take some aspirin and find somewhere quiet where he could cool down for a while.

His ears would probably still be ringing.

He took out his stethoscope and felt for her heartbeat.

Even Kaori blushed.

It was kind of an awkward moment for both of them as he listened, his head close to her chest, feeling her breath on his forehead.

He hurriedly took down the readings.

Normal. Nothing out of the ordinary, which was a good sign.

"I'll start you off on some new medication," He said, his voice sounding loud in the eerily quiet room.

"Ew, medicine," Complained Kaori.

"It'll keep your heart in good health."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're right, doc."

"And, Kaori-san,"

"Mmm?"

"I won't talk to your dad about you quitting kendo club if you at least decide to cut down on the amount of activities you do. It's good that you exercise but if you don't reduce the kendo then you're going to find yourself collapsing in the middle of class, alright?"

Kaori nodded and sighed. "Fine. I'll cut down on kendo. But only for a bit, okay? Because the championships are coming up!"

Hatori frowned. "You're not listening-"

"Well, if that's all then bye!"

Kaori leapt up and ran to the doors.

"Kaori-san," Said Hatori.

She turned just in time to catch the pills he threw at her.

"Two every four hours. No compromise."

"Sure thing, doc."

As Kaori skipped out of the clinic, Hatori sighed.

She was a strange girl.

He looked at the Mysid shrimp biscuits on the table.

A _very_ strange girl.

_Next instalment: Chapter 3: Spotlights_


	4. Chapter 3

Super Speedy Author's Note: I wasn't sure about this sub plot at first. Seemed a bit random and cliché. But, after a bit of staring at a blank computer screen and yawning frequently, I decided that I might as well give it a try. Sorry if it sucks TOO badly. Please, please, please review this chapter to tell me what you think! (Pretty please?) Anyway, enjoy the story!

PS Thanks to the people who reviewed so far- you all get a lollipop!

Chapter 3: Spotlights

"I..." Kaori faltered. "I don't believe it."

"Would you mind?" Asked Maiko Hyuga. "I know you're busy with kendo, but...well, the Student Council attended the auditions and you were perfect for the role."

"But...I auditioned for the role of Escamillo."

"Yes, but we felt you suited the role of Carmen better."

"Uh..."

"Rehearsals are at break and lunch times plus every Friday after school."

"Uh..."

"Can you make it?"

"Do I have an actual choice?"

"No."

"Then, okay, I'll be there."

"Great!"

"Huh," Said Kaori, leafing through the script. "Jose is played by Takuma?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Um, no reason. Just...may be a bit awkward. He's one of my best friends."

"Try to deal."

After that heartening remark, Kaori slumped off to English where she met Hikari and Takuma in the hall, waiting for her.

"Hello," She said glumly. "I'm Carmen."

"I thought you were Kaori. We were obviously mislead."

"No. I mean, in the play."

"Oh," Said Hikari and Kaori got the feeling that she had known that all along. "I'm Frasquita. I think Aoi-kun in the kendo club got to be Escamillo."

"Lucky bastard." Kaori muttered darkly.

"Huh? I thought you liked acting."

"I do, but auditioning was meant to be a joke! I didn't actually want a role!"

"That's called karma, my friend."

Takuma was looking uncomfortable. "I guess we'll have a lot of lines and scenes together."

Kaori shuffled uneasily. "Guess so..."

"Ah, yes," Said Hikari. "Carmen and Jose, the doomed lovers. Ever to be bonded by their unbridled love and lust for freedom."

"Yes, thank you, Hikari."

"Any time."

"Konnichiwa, mina-san," It was Harumi, approaching them from across the hall, looking as demure as ever. She smiled. "Congratulations, Kaori-san, I heard that you got the lead role in the school production."

"Thanks, Harumi-chan." Kaori smiled. The girl was just being nice. "Did you get a part?"

"Yes, actually," Harumi looked bashful. She glanced at Takuma.

Takuma blinked. "What is it?"

"You, uh...don't know who I am?"

"In the play? No."

"Did you, um...read the castings?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really-"

"I'm Micaela."

There was a pause.

"Your fiancée." Harumi went red. "I-in the play of course!"

"Right," Said Takuma. "Sorry, I forgot."

Hikari saw this as a good moment to add in: "Hmm, but the fiery Jose casts off the demure Micaela for the flighty Carmen. Micaela and Carmen- deadly rivals to the bitter, blood-drenched end."

There was another pause as Hikari smiled at them all.

"In the play, of course."

"Yes." Harumi and Kaori looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Ah," Said Hikari cheerfully. "And it's time for English." And with that, she strode into the classroom.

xxx

"_Look, Hatori," Kana smiled. "Aren't those flowers beautiful? It's just what you'd expect from spring."_

_Hatori smiled. "Now that the snow has melted."_

_Kana picked up a pink flower and Hatori saw how beautiful she looked as she held it to her face. Almost evanescent- like a painting or something._

_That was before the dream was shattered, of course._

Hatori leafed through more paperwork and picked up his clipboard.

Kaori's check-up.

Wonderful.

Kaori's loud voice and crude jokes were honestly the last things he needed at the end of a long, tiring day.

"Kaori-san, have you been taking your tab-?" Hatori broke off as he walked into the medical room and saw that it was empty.

He blinked. Could she be late?

Then he heard a voice outside.

"If you truly love me, if you truly care then you will cast off the iron shackles of your regiment and you will live together with me. That is, if you truly wish..."

Hatori walked across the room and slid open the screen door.

He looked over at Kaori, standing there in there in the middle of the garden, hand on her heart.

"For I, Carmen, am a free and untamed woman! And I will always be a free and untamed woman- for man has not yet created the locksmith to shape the key to this heart of mine!" Kaori threw out her arms and knocked over a plant pot. "So, with that in mind, do not easily make yourself my one, true lover!"

She stopped at looked over at Hatori.

"Oh, hi, Hari. What's up?"

"Nothing," Hatori managed. "What are you doing?"

Kaori looked at him as if he was being really stupid. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you often declare the feelings of your heart to gardens?"

"Oh. _That_." Kaori laughed, as if he had previously failed to specify his meaning. "Yes, I'm rehearsing for a play!"

"How nice," Hatori sighed. "Please come in for your examination."

"It's _Carmen_," Said Kaori following him in. "The story of a Spanish gypsy called Carmen who has many men who love her, but she's really free-spirited and fiery. Then she meets this corporal called Don Jose and woos him. Because he's so in love with her, Jose gives up his former fiancée, his position in the army and even joins a gang of smugglers. But Carmen gets bored of him and hooks up with this bull-fighter called Escamillo and because Jose's so jealous he murders her."

"I see."

"I play Carmen."

"Congratulations."

"Oh no!" Kaori recoiled. "I didn't actually want to. I wanted to be Escamillo."

"But surely, you prefer the main role."

"Well yeah! Obviously, I'm really flattered and I'm actually starting to like the idea of it being all about me!" Here Kaori swished her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. "But, that means more lines and I have to sing and dance."

Hatori straightened. "Dance? Not too rigorous, I hope."

"Huh?"

"As your doctor, I must object to all strenuous activity."

"Oh, _Hari_!" Sighed Kaori, laying herself out on the examination table so she was facing the ceiling, her legs waggled in the air above her. "I'm the one who's meant to be the drama queen!"

"Kaori-san, please sit up straight."

"But I'm comfortable."

"Kaori-san, _please_."

Kaori sat up and was silent for a while before saying:

"Takuma's playing Jose."

"Is he now?" Hatori scribbled something on a clipboard after taking her pulse.

"It's kinda weird," Confessed Kaori. "He's my best friend next to Hikari and we have to kiss and everything."

"Inhale, please."

After inhaling, Kaori continued as Hatori took down more notes.

"I mean: imagine having to kiss your best friend who's pretending to be your lover. It's kinda weird."

"Well he murders you in the end, so perhaps it won't be too weird."

Kaori seemed to perk up considerably at this thought.

"Yeah! He does murder me, doesn't he?"

After her examination had finished Kaori slipped off the table and skipped over to the desk.

"Think you could help me practice my lines?"

Hatori sighed. "I'm your doctor and I have a lot of work to do."

"Maybe tomorrow them?"

"Maybe."

"Yay! Maybe means yes!"

Hatori resisted the urge to snap: _If I meant 'yes', I would have said it!_

"I was thinking," Said Kaori, suddenly shy. "You might want to see the production."

Hatori was at a loss. How could he say 'no' without seeming too rude?

"Well..."

"Great!" Kaori beamed and slammed a rectangular piece of paper on his desk. "Because I've already bought you a ticket!"

"Kaori-san-!"

"Well, I need to go. Times a-wasting!"

Hatori watched her run off in agitation.

Did this girl ever consider anyone else before running off and doing her own thing?

Then, in an instant, Kaori was back.

He glared at her. "Yes?"

"I forgot," She began meekly and his temper softened momentarily.

"Have you been eating those shrimp biscuits I gave you?"

Hatori replied with a look that could have frozen magma.

"I'll take that as a hint to buy you some larvae worms."

"Kaori-san..." Began Hatori tightly.

"Bye!" Kaori waltzed out of the practice and across the courtyard, singing in a loud voice, skipping round in circles.

Hatori felt drained. Kaori really did sap his strength. Where was that aspirin...?

xxx

"Why do this?" Takuma cried. "Why do you have to torture me like this when you know how much I care for you, my Carmen?"

"Ha!" Kaori sneered, stamping her foot and crossing her arms. "Don't be so pathetic, you're a man aren't you?"

"Right!" Snapped Rika Karugi, the Student Council President and self-proclaimed director, got to her feet. "Cut right there! It has to be more _raw_, both of you! You're still too distanced from each other! Takuma, I want a more poignant expression- you look vacant! Kaori, what the hell was with that bland monologue- you're not giving a sermon! You need to throw your feelings out into the air! I want more emphasis on 'pathetic' and 'man'. Okay- again!"

"Yes, boss." Sighed Takuma and Kaori.

Takuma cleared his throat and tried again. "Why do this-"

"No, no, NO!" Rika shrieked. "More love! More passion! More FIRE!"

Hikari shook her head as she watched from behind the curtain. "This isn't going to be fun."

Kaori was wincing. Rika was really scary and anyway, she should really be practicing kendo for the championships right now...

Takuma sighed sharply. She wanted love, passion, fire? Fine. He'd give what was really in his heart.

"Why do this?" He demanded.

Kaori, caught unawares, snapped to attention. "Huh?"

"Why do you have to torture me like this?" Takuma yelled at her, his fists clenching. It just never ended! Her naivety about his feelings! She was a teenager; she should get some damn _hormones_! "When you _know_ how much I care for you, Kaori!"

There was silence in the hall; Kaori stared at Takuma, her mouth open.

Hikari cringed. The poor guy, he'd completely blown his cover.

Rika checked the script. 'Kaori'? But he should have said...

Takuma was breathing heavily, bitter.

There! NOW she knew!

"You are..." Kaori murmured, her eyes were big. "You are..."

_Yes, I'm in love with you, you stupid idiot!_ Takuma thought viciously.

"You are..._such_ a good actor, Takuma!" Kaori squealed. "Wow, that was so convincing! You almost had me there, you sly devil! Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Takuma croaked.

_That's what you get,_ Thought Hikari. _For falling in love with a complete and utter airhead. It's your own damn fault._

"Kaori!" Rika spat. "Get acting! If Takuma acts like that then you need to act better! You're the title role- now get to it! I want to see _severe_ improvement."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Kaori whimpered, then turned so she could wink at Takuma. "I'd better hope I can keep up with you, Takuma!"

"Yes, Kaori," Takuma sighed. "Whatever."

xxx

"So," Shigure smiled. "When can we meet this lovely new patient of yours?"

Hatori, who had just walked through the door, frowned. "Momiji."

"Don't blame me!" Momiji sang from his position sitting next to Tohru on the floor. "I just thought they'd be interested."

"And you haven't told Akito about her," Shigure shook his head. "How mischievous of you, Hari- keeping that cute little high school girl all to yourself."

"Say another word, Shigure and I won't treat the wounds that I'll inflict." Hatori muttered.

"Huh?" Tohru blinked. "So, Kaori-san's my age and knows about the Sohma curse?"

"Seems like," Shigure smiled at Tohru. "We should invite Kaori-chan round here so you and her can become friends! You'll have someone to relate to."

"More like you just want to flirt," Kyo said as he walked in the room after another of his daily naps on the roof. "Hey, Tohru, I'm starving- what's for dinner?"

Tohru looked flustered. "Um, well, if Hatori-san and Momiji want to stay for dinner then I can-"

"No, thank you, Tohru," Said Hatori. "I just came round to check up on Yuki, I heard he's been feeling out of breath recently."

"Oh, yes, he's in his room." Nodded Tohru, then stopped, as if realising something. "Come to think of it, Momiji- didn't you say that Kaori-san has the same condition as Akito?"

"Yep!" Momiji nodded. "But it's much milder than Akito's."

Hatori narrowed his eyes at Momiji. "Just how much have you been talking about her?"

"Not a lot," Lied Momiji. "Everyone just seemed interested in this new patient of yours."

"Is the condition she has all that similar to Akito's?" Asked Shigure.

"Um, Tohru!" Snapped Kyo. "Still starving!"

Hatori frowned. "It's true that the condition isn't as severe as Akito's- Kaori can still go outside. However, it does shorten her lifespan considerably."

"To...what?" Asked Momiji.

Hatori was silent. For some reason, the thought of Kaori dying suddenly made him uncharacteristically angry that they were even bringing it up.

"I have no idea as of yet."

Of course, Shigure wouldn't allow a gloomy pause to fall on all of them.

"Well," He said. "The real question is: how did Kaori find out about the Sohma curse?"

Tohru's, Kyo's and Momiji's eyes all slid to Hatori.

Hatori looked away.

"Aww!" Exclaimed Shigure. "He's blushing! How sweet!"

"Shigure, I'm _warning_ you," Growled Hatori.

"Geez," Muttered Kyo. "And I thought Hatori was the sensible one out of him, Shigure and Ayame. I mean...the less pervy one."

"Look," Snapped Hatori. "She was out of breath and she collapsed into me."

"And why, Dr. Sohma, was she 'out of breath'?" Shigure was immensely enjoying himself.

Hatori got up abruptly. "I'm going to go check up on Yuki- please refrain from making any far-fetched conclusions by yourself."

As he walked out, Tohru was blushing. "But, uh, isn't Kaori sixteen and Hatori has to be in his twenties, I mean I guess nothing's wrong with that, I mean, I don't want to imply that anything's going on between them but uh, you don't think...oh, no that's impossible-!"

"Will you quit blathering and get dinner started?" Kyo yelled.

"Don't yell at Tohru!" Cried Momiji.

"Shut up, you little pipsqueak!"

"Waaa! Kyo's being mean to me!"

"Everytime you open your mouth, you damn rabbit, it pisses me off!"

"Waaaaaa!"

Upstairs, Yuki rubbed his eyes as Hatori opened the door. "Do they ever stop?" He groaned.

"Only if you killed them."

"Like I've thought about it."

"Like I haven't." Hatori looked at the pale, thin boy sitting upright, his blue eyes were focused.

"Have you really not told Akito about your new patient?"

"It's not really of great concern."

"It is if she knows about the curse."

Hatori was silent as he got out his stethoscope.

"Do you think she'll become like Honda-san is to us?"

"I don't know. Perhaps."

"You don't sound too keen."

"I'm not," Hatori said shortly. "If she meets the rest of the Sohmas it's just a matter of time before Akito learns of it somehow. Kaori-san's not like Tohru, she's outspoken and boisterous. Not to mention she has the same condition as Akito- I'm worried that Akito will see her as...competition almost."

"So you are worried," Smiled Yuki.

"Only because Kaori's now my patient. It's my job to worry."

"How cold."

After the check-up, Hatori got up to go, but not before Yuki said:

"Tell me truthfully, Hatori: do you have special feelings for her?"

"Do I even have to remind you how many reasons make that question ludicrous?"

"Just answer me."

Hatori looked away. "No. I have no special feelings for her, apart from those of a doctor to a patient."

And that was how it should be, Hatori reflected once he was in his car again and driving along the road. There were so many reasons why he couldn't form any kind of attachment to her.

Attachment meaning that of friendship.

For all he knew, he might have to erase her memory.

Most of all because it was what he _wanted_.

He didn't want to feel anything for her, much less love her.

He had to admit though, she could be comforting.

She treated his curse like Kana had, like it was nothing at all.

Maybe he did think of her as a friend.

Maybe a little.

xxx

"Aw, jeez, Hari," Kaori sighed, sucking a lollipop which she'd stolen from the jar on the receptionist's desk. "Rika's so demanding! I can't do anything right. I swear she hates me for some reason."

Hari had been her doctor for four weeks now, in counting, and she'd started the play a week ago and had complained every day since then.

Hatori was getting pretty sick of hearing about the play and had said so a few times in the beginning when he had still thought that what he said may have some, small effect on her.

"And the costume's really hard to walk in. It's all ruffley. I look like a red chicken!" Kaori paused. "Is 'ruffley' a word?"

"No."

"Oh. ...Because I thought it might be."

"It isn't."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"It's only because you make up words."

"Hey, they're real in my head!"

"Kaori-san, please calm down."

"No!"

"Do you want another injection?"

Kaori couldn't have been more silent for the rest of the check-up.

"Kaori-chan!" Momiji poked his head into the room.

"Momiji!" Kaori was immediately loud again, making Hatori jog in his writing of her weekly medical report. He sighed irritably and reached for a new page.

"Jeez, it sure was quiet in here a minute ago," Momiji remarked.

"It's because Hari threatened me." Kaori sobbed.

"Oh, you poor thing! I'll protect you!"

"Thank you, Momiji!"

"Hey," Momiji saw the script of _Carmen_ lying on the table next to Kaori. "Are you in a play?"

Hatori looked up. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yep! Wanna come see it?"

"I'd love to! Hey, maybe I could bring along the other Sohmas too!"

"Really? Oh wow, I can't wait to meet more zodiacs!"

"Momiji-" Began Hatori, but it turned out that Kaori and Momiji were a somewhat unstoppable force.

"That's great!" Momiji was saying. "I know that school!"

"This'll be fun!" Kaori smiled. "Hey, maybe Akito can come!"

"Akito?" Momiji was suddenly frozen and so was Hatori.

"Yeah, you know! Akito Kunisada, my seahorse!"

_Thank God, she meant her seahorse._ Hatori thought, relieved.

The combination of the unstable Akito and the untactful Kaori was definitely enough to leave some lasting scars not only mentally, but they'd probably destroy half of the Sohma complex between them.

"You have a seahorse named Akito?" Momiji blinked.

"Yep! I got him so I could-" Kaori broke herself off, going red.

_So I could learn more about Hatori._

She felt odd about saying it now because it was so much more than that.

Sometimes she'd run her index finger over Akito's scales and remember how Hatori had transformed and how she'd held him in her hands...

Kaori's mind raced to find a new topic.

She found one.

"Hey!" She said. "Maybe Akito would like to see the show!"

"You already said that," Said Hatori, going back to his report.

"I can't believe she got a seahorse," Momiji smiled. "I guess she just likes you so much, Hari!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Momiji-" Hatori broke off and looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Huh?" Momiji leapt back. "Kaori-chan's missing?"

"But where-?" Hatori began, then felt his blood run cold.

_Maybe Akito would like to see the show!_

Surely she couldn't have meant...

xxx

Kaori skipped across the Sohma complex, half-running.

Finally! She had found a good excuse to meet the infamous head of the Sohma family!

Wasn't she clever?

She knew that Hatori would be angry that she asked Akito, but surely Aki-chan wasn't all that bad.

Well, she knew he was a bit psychotic, but she also knew that he had the same illness as her.

Aw, it should be fine.

Kaori went immediately for the biggest-looking part of the complex and dove into the front door.

Okay, no Akito.

Just lots of different random hallways.

Sighing, Kaori trudged along.

"Akito!" She called. "Akito Sohma?"

She ran along the tiny, dimly-lit halls without a sign of stopping until she saw light filter in behind one screen door and she pushed it open.

Empty.

It was a small room with not very many furnishings, mostly just mats on the floor and Kaori could see that the light was coming from a small camel-skin lamp sitting next to a grey vase next the sliding door that led out onto the long, winding porch.

"What idiot left this on?" Kaori muttered, striding across and turning the lamp off. "We're supposed to be _conserving_ electricity. Jeez."

As she switched it off she heard a faint _whirr_ as the sliding door behind her opened and there stood a beautiful boy draped in a huge red kimono. The boy looked at her with glacial eyes and his pale mouth tweaked into a smile.

"Kaori Kunisada, I presume." He said.

_Next instalment: Chapter 4: Replacing memories_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Replacing memories

"Um," Kaori got to her feet and stared at the boy. "Yeah. That's me."

"It's nice to meet you, finally." Akito walked over to her and offered her his hand to shake.

On any normal day, Kaori would have high-fived him or pretended to be a prince and have said something like: "My princess!" before getting down on one knee and kissing his hand.

But something in the air made her slightly afraid and this room made her feel solemn for a reason she couldn't name.

Kaori shook his hand in return. "Who're you?"

"My name is Akito Sohma."

"Akito..." Kaori said. "Oh, right. Um, I wanted to ask you about..."

Kaori swallowed. Why was this so difficult?

Why was she suddenly afraid of him?

No! She told herself. Kaori Kunisada doesn't GET scared.

The word 'scared' isn't shouldn't even be in her vocabulary!

"Hey, Aki-chan," Kaori said, leaping forward and grabbing his shoulders. "You wanna come to my play? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

Akito didn't react the way she half expected him to by gunning her down with some form of a semi-automatic.

Instead, he looked at her with those glacial eyes and smiled. "Of course. I'd love to."

However, as he said this, cold, strong hands untwisted her grip on his shoulders and he pulled away. "In fact," Akito continued. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. It's interesting to see someone who has the same illness that I do." He looked at her face. "Your eyes..." He murmured. "They're still so bright."

"Um, thanks. But, uh, I have a question," Kaori fumbled. "How did you know who I was?"

"A young girl in a school uniform who appeared at the same time you were due for your check-up? It's a fairly easy guess."

"Um, I-"

"So you've met Hatori, of course."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Does he talk to you about the Sohmas?"

Here, Kaori froze up.

_Did Akito know that she knew about the curse? Would Hatori get in trouble if she said _she_ did?_

"Um, yeah, a little," Kaori said hesitantly.

"Quite a strange family, aren't we? Old fashioned, I should say."

"Uh, I- uh-"

Kaori was in serious limbo with this. Should she hint about the curse? Should she avoid it?

But, to her surprise, Akito seemed to have forgotten about the topic.

He drifted in a sea of red silk over to the sliding door and stood beside it, tracing the light patches with the tip of one ghostly index finger.

"This room has a kind of special meaning, did you know that?"

"Special meaning?" Kaori rubbed her bare arms. "It's kind of cold. Does the heating not work in here?"

Akito smiled. "This room has special meaning in particular to Hatori."

"Hatori?" Kaori blinked. "Why him?"

Akito looked at her, seeming surprised. "Did he not tell you about her?"

"Who?"

"Kana."

Kaori stared at him. For some reason, her heart was hammering against her ribs, she could almost hear it.

"Who's Kana?"

"How about a little story?" Akito smiled bloodlessly. "Once upon a time, a beautiful woman came to work for the Sohma family's doctor. This doctor was known as the snow of the Sohma family. Cold, hard and unfeeling. Nothing could crack his icy exterior and he was emotionless with hardly the time or patience for smiles or laughing,"

Kaori stared at Akito.

What is he doing?

This guy he's talking about has to be Hatori, right? But why is he telling me this? Why does this room come into any of it?

_And why am I so, so afraid of what he's about to say?_

"Then she came," Akito said, his finger trailed over to the edge of the sliding door and he pushed it a little, letting a long, thin shaft of sunlight into the room. "She was clumsy, a little air-headed and forgetful. But she was fun and kind and she cared about all she met. She never minded Hatori's icy countenance. She let him into her life without hesitation and he, of course, fell deeply in love with her."

Akito's finger was pushing the door farther out now, letting more and more sunlight in the room. Kaori could hear the birds tweeting.

"But, of course," Said Akito quietly. "We all have our little secrets. Do you know of the Sohma curse, Kaori?"

Kaori's head snapped up and she stared at him. "I...I..."

"Well then I'll be the one to tell you," Akito said quietly. "Hatori is affected by an ancient curse that represents the banquet that took place a long time ago with the zodiac animals, causing him to transform." His gaze shifted to Kaori. "You don't seem very surprised."

"I...uh, well- wow! Transform, really? That's quite a...quite a, uh..."

Akito chuckled. "I see. I shouldn't need to ask really," He turned back to the light and closed his eyes. "So, as you know, when a member of the zodiac is embraced...well, anyway- Kana found out this secret soon enough. But you what? She didn't care. She loved him anyway, which of course made Hatori truly and fully _hers_."

Kaori was aware that her mouth had gone dry- her hands turned into fists.

"Hatori was so happy, his snowy heart had melted. He had joined Kana in eternal spring," Akito let the words hang in the air. "But, as they always do- the dream had to end."

With a loud snap, Akito slammed the door shut, blocking the light from the room again and letting them both become cloaked with darkness.

"I love my family, Kaori. I honestly do," Akito shook his head. "They're so dear to me. But their damn hearts, Kaori. They could go wherever they wanted without me. Don't you understand how disloyal that is? Don't you understand how, as their God, I can't allow that?"

Kaori took a step back.

There was a glint in Akito's eyes that made shivers course through her and the things he was saying...her hand reached for the door.

_I should never have come..._

"Kaori," Said Akito, more gently. "Because I love Hatori like he's actually family, that's why I needed to separate him from Kana."

Kaori's gaze shot back to him, her eyes were big. "You...didn't..."

"Ever wonder about the scar across Hatori's left eye? Yes, that was me."

Kaori felt anger bubble up inside her. "You bastard!"

Akito swished across the room and snatched her arms, his nails digging into her skin.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Shut _up_, damn you!" He put his face close to hers. "I blamed her. I told Kana it was all her fault. All her, her, her, her, her, _her_ fault! And it was. Because she loved him."

_I'm scared,_ Kaori thought. _And...why did Hatori never tell me? Where is Kana now? Can I speak to her?_

"It didn't take much to make Kana believe me," Akito said. "No matter what Hatori said or did, it made no difference. Kana wanted to forget. She yearned to forget him."

Kaori squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh Hatori..._

"Out of the Sohma family, Hatori is the only one who can erase memories." Akito turned from Kaori, releasing her arms and looking out as if staring into the distance of some invisible horizon. "This is the room in which he erased her memory. It was here that all his dreams and love went up in smoke."

Kaori was crying. She couldn't help the tears that were falling down her face.

_Hatori, all this time...you must have been in pain. When I told you that I was scared of you because you could erase memories...how much did that hurt?_

"Can you truly replace Kana, Kaori?" Akito turned and looked at her over his shoulder. He was smiling. "Can you truly heal the wounds in Hatori's heart? Someone like you whose differences would cause more pain than pleasure? Can someone like you heal a broken heart?"

Kaori's mouth fell open. "N-now wait just a second! I never...I don't..." She blushed red.

"You don't have to explain to me, Kaori. Its fine," Akito looked away. "After all, no one can ever replace Kana in Hatori's eyes. She truly was the spring."

Kaori was speechless, at a loss.

"Well, anyway," Akito carried on. "Of course, I'd love to come to your play. Unfortunately, I'm not sure my health will permit me to go."

"That's too bad." Said Kaori wryly.

Akito glared at her sideways, then swept away. "Hatori will be looking for you."

"Yeah." Kaori said shortly, she opened the door. "Jee, I'm _really_ glad I sought you out. Now I know just how much of a prize-winning jackass you are. I've learned something new."

"And the same goes for you, my dear," Akito said sweetly. "I'm sure Hatori will really go for that unkempt hair, dirty clothes and loud, piercing voice type. Especially after having a neat, cultured girlfriend."

Kaori went crimson with fury. "You're skating on paper-thin ice you insane, sheltered, obnoxious parasite!"

"I could say the same about an ugly, brutish, over-bearing fake like you."

There was dead silence in the room for about three seconds.

xxx

"She can't have gone into the main complex, could she?" Momiji asked.

"But she doesn't even know her way around-" Hatori began, then sighed.

When had something like that _ever_ stopped Kaori?

"Okay, let's check it." He decided.

As they both made their way purposefully towards the main residence, they heard a crash coming from it and the building visibly shook.

Even from where they were standing about three hundred yards away, they could hear the shouting.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!"

"MAKE ME YOU DEFORMED BITCH!"

Three roof slates fell off as there was another crash.

"Think they're in there?" Asked Momiji.

"Damn," Hatori muttered before running towards the building and disappearing inside.

"Akito!" He shouted and almost ran into the two of them.

Akito had Kaori's arm locked upwards in his hand, against the wall whilst Kaori held quite a firm grip on his neck.

Kaori looked up when she saw him. "Oh hi Hatori," She managed. "I don't think Akito and I really hit it off."

Hatori snatched Akito's arm and pulled him off Kaori.

"Let me go, damn you!" Akito yelled, struggling.

"Yeah, let him, I'll take him on-!"

"Kaori!" Hatori snapped, turning to her and she winced at the fiery look in his eye. "_Get outside NOW_!"

Kaori recoiled.

God, he was really angry this time.

It wasn't fair, all she did was retaliate and defend!

"Fine!" Kaori yelled right back at him, she whirled round. "I'm going home!"

"Wait in my practice!"

"NO! I'm going home!"

"Kaori!" Hatori let go of Akito, who pushed away and leant against the wall, breathing heavily. "Do as I say!"

"What are you, my father? No! Forget it!"

"Why do you have to be so _difficult_?" Hatori yelled at her.

Kaori was scared now. Hatori had never raised his voice like this and the sound of an angry man's voice seriously frightened her.

But no, she was too angry to whimper in submission.

"Uh," Said Akito. "_Hello?_"

"I can go home if I want!"

"Just do as I tell you!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I'm the adult!"

"You may be the adult but that doesn't give you the right to control me!" Kaori yelled.

Tears stung her eyes.

Anger was always a problem with her.

She always ended up saying something that she seriously regretted later.

Like now, for example.

"It's because I'm not Kana, isn't it? Well I'm sorry if I'm not her, I can't be one hundred percent perfect all the time! I'm sorry if I don't follow your orders like she did!"

Hatori's head snapped back like she'd slapped him, Akito raised his eyebrows and from the doorway, Momiji gasped in shock.

Kaori's hand clapped over her mouth.

Oh God, what had she just said?

Why had she _done_ that?

She couldn't bear to look in Hatori's eyes as she turned away.

"I'm going home!" She yelled and sprinted out into the courtyard.

It was cold outside and the sky above threatened snow.

xxx

"You said that?" Hikari was incredulous. "You actually said that to him about his ex-girlfriend?"

Kaori groaned and stuffed her mouth full of another rice ball. "Kinda." She chewed.

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"Look, he was asking for it! Who was he to order me about?"

"You should apologise."

"No. Why should I?" Kaori said petulantly, crossing her arms. "It wasn't that bad-"

"Kaori!"

"Yes! Okay! I know I'm going to have to apologise, don't I?" Kaori slammed her head on the table. "And now my skull is broken."

"I don't think you should," Said Takuma, sipping his juice carton.

"She has to! She probably made him start self-harming!" Hikari argued.

"Shut up!" Said Kaori, her face still on the table.

"I think you should find a new doctor." 

Kaori looked up. "A new doctor? You want me to MOVE?"

"You've already skipped your daily check-up twice. Maybe you should," Takuma shrugged.

"But...I..."

"Okay, people!" Rika Karugi stormed forward. "Positions for Scene 1! We're taking it from the top."

Everyone in the drama room groaned.

"Shut your traps- I don't wanna hear it! Carmen, Jose! Get into your damn positions!"

Kaori sighed and dropped her lunch. She trudged over to the stage dolefully.

Should she move doctors?

But she had spent so long convincing Hatori to treat her...

Why had she gone and said such a stupid thing?

"It's all Akito's fault!" She declared to Hikari as they walked up to the stage.

"But it's you who went looking for him in the first place."

"That's completely beside the point! He stirred it up! It never had to end like it did! Why did he have to tell me about Kana?"

Kana.

That name had plagued Kaori ever since she'd left the Sohma house.

Kana, Hatori's first love.

Hatori's true love.

A woman who was the spring.

A woman who was the same age as Hatori, in the same profession as Hatori, who melted his icy heart.

A woman who didn't dance through Hatori's clinic, who didn't make Hatori listen to all the stuff that was going on at school and then brutally question him about his own life, who didn't make him listen to rap, make him help plan out her seahorse's aquarium or give him a demonstration of her very own sock puppet show.

A woman who listened without interrupting.

Who cared without getting fully involved.

Who thought about things before diving head first into them.

A woman who was right for Hatori in so many different ways.

And, of course, a woman who wasn't a schoolgirl who wasn't eleven years younger than him.

That too.

"Kaori, you look dead inside! Act, damn it! ACT!" Rika commanded.

Kaori swallowed. Even if she said that she needed to apologise to Hatori. She knew that she would probably never see him again.

Never.

xxx

"Hari! You're not listening to me!" Momiji accused.

Hatori tapped the end of his pen against his desk. He needed to finish the reports by the end of the afternoon. "Momiji, please go away."

"Hari! I was telling you about this book I read at school about this man who gives everything he has to those around him and how much he's like Tohru in that way and-"

_It's because I'm not Kana, isn't it?_

Hatori reached for a cigarette. God, he needed to cut down, he'd been smoking even more in the last two days.

Ever since Kaori had stopped coming for her check-up.

He'd called the Kaori's mobile several times and had heard her answer phone message.

"Hey!" The message had bounced. "You've reached the EPIC Kaori Kunisada! If I'm not answering I'm definitely avoiding you cos I always answer my phone! Stop calling you stalker! Love ya! Bye!"

Hatori sighed. He didn't like calling the Kunisada residence because they'd want to know why exactly Kaori had stopped coming...

As for Akito, he'd been sulking in the complex for days now and Hatori didn't feel like going to speak with him.

He'd told Kaori about Kana and for some reason this made him furiously angry.

Suddenly Hatori stood up, throwing back his chair.

Momiji jumped half a mile. "Hey! Hari! Where are you-?"

"I need to...see someone," Hatori muttered, snatching his jacket.

Momiji beamed. "Yeah! Go get her, tiger! I mean... seahorse!"

Hatori threw him a withering look before walking out of the door.

xxx

"I've decided!" Kaori said suddenly. "I shall become...a nun!"

"Good idea," Said Hikari. "A guy would have to be crazy to want you."

"Um," Said Kaori, looking at her like a puppy that's just been struck. "Ouch."

Hikari looked at her placidly. "I meant it in a good way."

"I'm not sure there _is_ a good way for that."

Hikari shrugged. "That was attempt at being nice. Appreciate it or don't."

"Hey, there he is again!" Said one of the girls in Kaori's class. "The really hot guy!"

"Where?" The girls milled around the gates. "Oh wow, how _cute_ is he!"

Kaori gaped. No WAY...

It was Hatori, standing by his car.

As soon as he saw her across the street, he beckoned.

The girls' gazes snapped on Kaori sharply.

"What does he want with Little Miss Mob Gang?"

"Yeah, there's no way those two are actually..."

Kaori put her head down and walked swiftly away down the street.

Okay, ignore him. Ignore him. He's just a figment of your imagination.

She walked through the gates and down the road, blanking him completely.

There! She thought, proud of her own restraint. That wasn't so-

"Kaori," Hatori snapped, driving beside her. "Get in the car."

"Eeep!" Kaori squeaked. "Begone, spectre!"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "I won't pretend to know what you're talking about. Get in the damn car."

"But it's moving."

Hatori stopped.

"Ha, ha, ha! I fooled you!" Kaori sped down the road at full pelt, not sure where she was going.

Takeya would be so pissed.

Hatori didn't look all that happy either when he finally caught up with her in his much-faster car. "Kaori!" He snapped.

"Don't forget the 'san' in that." Said Kaori impishly.

But Hatori had a better card to play. "Please get in the car Ojou-sama."

Kaori went red. "I...I...stick with 'Kaori', you meanie!" She whirled round to face the car. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that." She bowed. "But...maybe its best if you send me to another clinic."

"If that's the way you feel then: alright."

Shock coursed through her.

"No!" Kaori put both her hands on the side of the door, walking sideways to keep up. "You're supposed to argue!"

"Why should I?"

"So..." Kaori sniffed. "You don't love me?"

Hatori stared at her. "I...what?"

Kaori looked at him sideways. "Don't you think I'm cute?"

Hatori felt a headache coming on. "Sure. Fine- I do. Get in the car."

Kaori smiled evilly. "How cute?"

Hatori glared at her.

Kaori crossed her arms.

Hatori looked away. "Very cute."

Kaori leaned forward. "Sorry?"

Hatori turned on her. "I think you're very cute, Kaori-san,"

Kaori felt her heart slam against her ribs and Hatori looked away quickly, his hand digging into the steering wheel.

There was silence for a long moment before Kaori giggled.

"And you love me because...?"

"Get. In. The goddamn. Car."

"'Kay," Kaori skipped round and opened the passenger door. "You already think I'm cute."

"Kaori-"

"_Very_ cute,"

"Kaori-san," Hatori snapped, trying to stop blushing. "Promise me something, please,"

Kaori grinned. "Anything for you, my lover,"

"Promise me that if you skip my practice then you go to another one and take your medicine. I don't care if you don't want to see me, but it's important that you get the right medical attention. Please promise me that you'll take care of yourself,"

Kaori stared at him and he kept his eyes fixed on the road.

Kaori smiled. "I promise, Hari,"

"Good. Thank you, Kaori-san,"

Kaori beamed. "So you'll help me learn my lines for _Carmen_?"

"No way in hell."

_Next instalment: Chapter 5: Curse or Blessing_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Curse or Blessing

"Oh, Carmen," Said Hatori blandly, holding the script. "How can you say you'll leave me when I care for you so much?"

"Har-_i_!" Sighed Kaori. "You have to put more emphasis on it! More jazz!"

"Just say your lines, Kaori-san. The only reason I agreed to do this was so you'd stop taking your weekend kendo classes," Hatori muttered.

"You're so noble!" Kaori sighed, sliding off the examination table. "Okay! Our kiss scene is coming up and if you're going to help me then-"

"No." Hatori put down the script. "No." He emphasised.

"Oh come on," Kaori winked. "I'll go easy on ya."

Hatori turned to stare at the pretty, green-eyed fifteen-year-old who was currently turning his life into some kind of insane drama. "What?" Was all he could manage.

"Well," Said Kaori. "You can't have had much experience seeing as you go all scaly if a _girl_ hugs you- oh my God!" Kaori's eyes widened in realisation. "You're gay!"

_It's taking every ounce of my strength to keep from killing her._

"Kaori-san," Hatori said levelly. "Get out of my practice."

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Kaori patted his shoulder. "In fact, you can even talk with me about it. Who was your first? Who was it? Oh my gosh- it wasn't Akito was it?"

"This is _not_ a yaoi fanfiction!" Hatori snapped.

"Be cool if it was though, right?" Kaori winked at the readers.

"Who _are_ you winking at- oh, just forget it," Hatori opened the door. "You'll keep your chauffer waiting if you stay any longer."

"Oh, it's okay, Takeya's cool. So, are you all set for my play? It's on Wednesday so ya better goddamn well be there!"

"Yes, fine, whatever."

"Momiji and the Sohma gang are still coming too, right?"

"Yes, they'll all be there."

"Grrrrrreat!" Kaori did a twirl. "Hey, look at me I'm Tony the Tiger- ballerina style!"

"Get. Out."

Kaori huffed. "Oh fine, Mr. Grumpy Gills."

"Stop calling me that."

"But you're a seahorse."

"Get out!"

Kaori skipped towards the door, then stopped to admire the purple flowers on the windowsill.

"Hey, Hari! You keep flowers? Aww, you may have a hard, crunchy shell but underneath that you really have a sweet, nougat centre ya big softie!"

"Kaori-san-!" Hatori started, but he cut himself short.

She was right. He didn't normally keep flowers- but these ones were different...

"_These are my favourites!" Kana put a vase of purple flowers on the windowsill._

_Hatori smiled. "I suppose they're alright,"_

_Kana laughed prettily. "They're perfect! Just because you don't like flowers."_

_Hatori shrugged. "I said they were alright,"_

"_Well I love them!" Kana smiled. "I'll make sure to keep a vase here for them every day."_

Hatori watched as Kaori sifted through the flowers and picked one up.

He stared as she held it up.

A sign of spring.

She almost looked like...

She looked just like...

Then Kaori opened her mouth and ate the flower.

She chewed thoughtfully. "Huh, a bit bitter,"

"_W-what the hell are you doing?_" Hatori gaped.

"Huh? Aren't these the kind of flowers you can eat?"

"_No!_"

"WHAT?" Kaori's hand flew to her mouth and she ran over to the sink. "I thought you could eat purple flowers!"

"What kind of an idiot are you?" Hatori snatched a glass and filled it with water as Kaori tried to rinse it out.

"Blah! Blah!" Kaori choked. "No wonder it tasted so bad!"

"Why the hell would you think you could eat flowers?"

Kaori rolled her eyes as she took a gulp of water, like Hatori was being particularly stupid. "I didn't say you could eat _all_ flowers. Just the purple kind. What kind of an idiot eats _all_ flowers?"

Hatori slumped into his chair. "Yes, obviously restricting yourself to only the purple kind shows a display of exceptional intelligence."

"Exceptional intelligence is my middle name," Kaori said, picking petal out of her teeth. "Obviously it's double barrelled. Well, I need to go now!"

"Please do," Sighed Hatori.

"See ya later, alligator."

"Yes, bye."

Kaori glared at him, her arms crossed.

Hatori held out too, but for just a second.

Finally he just sighed and relented:

"In a while, crocodile."

Kaori beamed. "Great! See ya!"

As she torpedoed down the path, Hatori shook his head.

How could he have even thought she was like Kana?

Kana who was so polite, fun but well-mannered, a little stiff-necked but mostly easy-going. In other words: perfect.

Kana was perfect and Kaori...

Kaori...ate flowers.

_But only the purple ones,_ Hatori immediately sprang to her defence.

Then he groaned.

He seriously needed some aspirin.

xxx

"_Love is a rebellious bird that nobody can tame! And you call him quite in vain if it suits him not to come!_" Kaori stomped her feet in a tap sequence and the backing dancers did the same. "_Nothing helps neither threat nor-_"

"CUT!" Rika snapped. "Kaori, you were flat in five places! FIVE! Do it again!"

"Sorry," Kaori coughed, holding her stomach. It was getting hard to keep up with Rika's insane schedule. Her lungs were starting in burn...

"From the top! Hurry!"

"R-right,"

"Cue music!"

The exhausted pianist sighed and started again.

Kaori swooned a little as she felt her backing dancers tap the opening sequence.

Jeez, was it just her or were these lights really hot?

"_Love is a rebellious bird that nobody can tame!_" Kaori tried, then broke on the last word and choked.

"CUT!" Rika shrieked.

"Kaori!" Takuma ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's fine," Kaori assured him. "I'm just choking on my own blood."

"Time out!" Hikari declared, walking over.

Rika huffed. "Fine. Take ten everyone,"

There were murmurs of 'thanks, Kaori's as people exited the stage.

"Glad my asthma could help," Kaori croaked.

"Huh, so much for Hatori being a good doctor," Takuma seemed quite elated by this development. "I mean, he can't be all that great if you're still having these bad asthma attacks."

"Yeah, or we could go with the more likely idea," Hikari's eyes slid to Kaori. "Have you been taking the medicine he gave you?"

Kaori looked sheepish. "It depends how you define 'taking'."

Hikari frowned. "We should really call him to come look at you,"

"We DO have a school nurse," Takuma muttered.

"Maybe so, but Kaori needs real medical attention."

"You just want to meet the hot doctor don't you?"

"Quite obviously. Come on, Kaori- let's take you to the office,"

"My lungs are ignoring me," Kaori wheezed.

"Bad lungs," Hikari poked her chest.

Kaori clutched her sides. "They're ignoring you too."

"We really need to get you to lie down," Takuma helped her to her feet.

"That'll cure it," Kaori choked.

"Kaori," Rika walked over. "Listen..."

"No, it's okay- I'll be fine." Kaori assured her.

Rika frowned. "Um, no," She said. "I was going to say: Be back before lunch. You'll have to make this up with a double rehearsal."

"Oh," Kaori said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"What at my funeral?" Kaori muttered as she was dragged away.

xxx

"Really, I'm fine," Kaori choked.

The school nurse laughed. "Well, you're definitely a strong one."

"I'm also really cool."

"Yes, I'm sure," She looked round. "Ah, someone more experienced here to watch you,"

The pretty woman at the door laughed.

"Oh, I'm not that experienced," She came forward. "Hello, I'm Nurse Ashiya,"

"Nice to meet you, Ashiya-san," Kaori smiled.

"What Nurse Takano means is that I'm just more experienced in dealing with lung conditions. I used to work in a clinic that dealt strongly in this type of thing."

"Oh, okay," Kaori said. "But my doctor's been called anyway," She sighed. "I think that they're just making too much of a fuss."

Nurse Ashiya laughed. "You _are_ strong,"

As Nurse Takano left, she sat down beside Kaori.

"It's not easy dealing with these conditions," She sympathised. "I mean, from what I've seen."

"Well, I wouldn't say it's easy, but not everybody gets a fair deal. Sometimes you just gotta take whatcha got, you know?"

Nurse Ashiya nodded. "That's a great perspective," She held Kaori's wrist to check her pulse. "But don't you find it hard at all?"

"Oh," Kaori let the nurse take her pulse reading. "It's okay. I mean, obviously I'd like it if I didn't have to deal with it at all, but you know, I've met some really cool people that I wouldn't have met if I didn't have this disease. Like my doctor- I mean, what _would_ I do if I couldn't annoy the hell out of him?"

Nurse Ashiya smiled. "Oh, I doubt you could be annoying, Kaori-san."

"It amazes me too," Kaori sighed. She looked up. "I haven't seen you around school a lot. Are you new?"

"Yes, actually, I just moved from a clinic. Ever since I got married I just wanted to settle down somewhere quiet. I want to have a less hectic job."

"Oh, okay," Kaori blinked. "Is being a doctor all that hectic?"

"To my experience."

"Jeez, maybe I should stop harassing Hari."

Nurse Ashiya looked confused. "Hari?"

"Oh, uh...Hatori's pet name. Hatori's my doctor."

"Hatori...Sohma?"

"Huh? Yeah." Kaori stared at her. "But how...?"

"I used to work for him!" Nurse Ashiya looked excited now. "Has he mentioned me? Oh, he probably knows me by my maiden name!"

Something with Kaori froze over.

"I'm Kana," Nurse Ashiya smiled. "Kana Sohma."

Next instalment: Love is not Love


End file.
